


Cosplaying

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, and a hellblazer one, and it takes place in comic con, there's doctor who references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplaying

Dean and Cas walked into the convention center, booths and stands of various pop culture idols stood around and masses of fans in costume stood around, vying for a better view.

"What is this place called again?" Cas asked, looking around perplexed.

"Comic Con," Dean replied gruffly, pulling his shirt away from his sweating skin. He had removed his normal ten layers of flannel and cotton to simply wear a black t-shirt, jeans, and his normal leather jacket. He wouldn't let all his layers go.

"And what is the purpose of this?" Cas continued, still very confused.

"It's just a bunch of fans getting together to... I don't know, celebrate their fandoms?"

Cas hummed in agreement. "It reminds of the old religious traditions of the Israelites. During the pentecost they gathered in masses much like this."

A girl wearing black shorts, a red sweater, and a red wig linking arms with a man in tweed jacket and bow tie walked up to Dean and said, "Nice cosplay. Nine is really under appreciated since Tennant."

Dean glared at the pair in confusion and said, "Look, babe, I don't know what you're talking about."

The girl simply laughed and walked away. Dean turned to Cas, "I don't like this, Cas. Some of the people here are creepy. I mean, look at that kid! He's dressed like a freakin' robot thing with a laser and probe. Who does stuff like that?"

"I know you may feel uncomfortable, Dean, but the weapon we're looking for is in here."

"Fine. Fine. Okay, where is it?"

"I don't know exactly where, but it's in here."

"Okay. We'll just have to look for it, then."

The pair looked around and went to all the booths. When they made it to the BBC section of the convention, Dean had to leave because he got fed up with "costume" compliments. Cas was talked into buying something called a "sonic screwdriver" at a booth when he started asking questions about the weapon that could stun or read an adversary.

He found Dean in the DC comics section, flipping through a comic. He turned around when Cas walked up, fiddling with the screwdriver.

"Is that it then?"

"No. No, this isn't it. The man talked me into buying it."

"Cas... but what about the weapon? We need it"

The guy manning the booth looked up then and let out a low whistle, "Man, that is a great costume. One of the best Constantines I've ever seen."

Cas tilted his head in confusion, "I'm not sure what you're talking about. Who is this 'Constantine'?"

"You know, John Constantine? Protagonist of the Hellblazer series?"

"I don't understand."

The man shook his head and went back to aiding the other people at the booth.

"I don't like this place, Dean. Why do they think I'm someone I'm not."

"Beats me."

"Let's go, we can find the weapon else where. In any case, I sense that it left."

"Please. I never want to come back."

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly hell to write. I had no idea what to do, so I kinda just freeformed this.


End file.
